gpkfandomcom-20200214-history
ANS1
All New Series 1 is the first series of Garbage Pail Kids released as they restarted the GPK's Line. Most of the regular cards in the line were the unreleased Old Series 16 cards. List of Cards/Stickers Regular All the cards with a "*" by them were from the unreleased Old Series 16 cards. *#01. a.Bone Head ED / b.Neanderthal NATHAN * *#02. a.On Fire MARIAH / b.ABBY Birthday * *#03. a.Bustin' JUSTIN / b.WESLEY Wormhole * *#04. a.Cootie CODY / b.Buggin' BRANDON * *#05. a.Crazy CASEY / b.Ridiculous NICHOLAS * *#06. a.SETH Pool / b.Canned KAYLA * *#07. a.Forged GEORGE / b.SHANE Pain * *#08. a.Derailed DEREK / b.Train Wreck TREVOR * *#09. a.Cheesy CHARLIE / b.Pizza Face CHASE * *#10. a.Shovelin' SHANNON / b.Stuffin' STEPHANIE * *#11. a.Jarred JARED / b.CARLY Cue * *#12. a.KYLE Tile / b.Bathroom TYLER * *#13. a.Leggy LAUREN / b.VICTORIA's Secret * *#14. a.Little Barfin' ANNA / b.BRITTNEY Spews * *#15. a.BILL Board / b.Blinkin' BLAKE * *#16. a.Photo MATT / b.VIC Pic * *#17. a.Monstrous MONICA / b.Colossal COLE * *#18. a.Rodent ROB / b.PAT Rat * *#19. a.Shelled MICHELLE / b.Lobster SHELBY * *#20. a.Sprayed RAY / b.ALEX Terminated * *#21. a.Boardin' JORDAN / b.Rad BRAD * *#22. a.Gross GREG / b.BMX BEN *#23. a.Sushi SUSIE / b.Yuckie TORI * *#24. a.Gusty GABRIEL / b.Disgustin' DUSTIN * *#25. a.DREW Tattoo / b.Marked MARK * *#26. a.Peein' IAN / b.JACOB's Bladder * *#27. a.Mini VINNIE / b.Punchy PAUL * *#28. a.Duped DAVID / b.Twice BRYCE * *#29. a.Vendin' BRENDAN / b.Cheap CHAD * *#30. a.Freewheelin' FRANK / b.Dashboard DENNIS * *#31. a.Fartin' MARTIN / b.Revvin' EVAN *#32. a.Zitty WHITNEY / b.Juicy JESS *#33. a.Phat PHIL / b.ill WILL *#34. a.Metallic ALEC / b.Pierced PETE *#35. a.Rootin' RUBEN / b.Booger BRIAN *#36. a.Messy JESSE / b.Rocky RICARDO *#37. a.Yecchie BECKY / b.Dizzy LIZZY *#38. a.Lethal ETHAN / b.TROY Destroy *#39. a.COLIN 911 / b.ANDREW Spew *#40. a.HARRY Potty / b.Magic MAX Small Stickers *#01. a.ADAM Bomb / b.Blasted BILLY *#02. a.Bony JOANIE / b.Thin LYNNE *#03. a.Bony TONY / b.Unzipped ZACK *#04. a.Brainy JANEY / b.JENNY Genius *#05. a.Corroded CARL / b.Crater CHRIS *#06. a.Dead TED / b.JAY Decay *#07. a.Double HEATHER / b.Schizo FRAN *#08. a.Drippy DAN / b.Leaky LOU *#09. a.Explorin' NORMAN / b.Drillin' DYLAN *#10. a.Ghastly ASHLEY / b.Acne AMY *#11. a.Gore MAY / b.CONNIE Sewer *#12. a.JENNY Jelly / b.SARA Slime *#13. a.JOE Blow / b.ROD Wad *#14. a.Leaky LINDSAY / b.Messy TESSIE *#15. a.Many LENNY / b.Lotta CARLOTTA *#16. a.MICHAEL Mutant / b.ZEKE Freak *#17. a.Over FLO / b.Moist JOYCE *#18. a.PATTY Putty / b.Muggin' MEGAN *#19. a.Potty SCOTTY / b.JASON Basin *#20. a.RICHIE Retch / b.LUKE Puke *#21. a.SALLY Suction / b.Teethin' TRINA *#22. a.Slimy HYMIE / b.Crawlin' ROLLIN *#23. a.Split KIT / b.Mixed-Up MITCH *#24. a.Starrin' DARREN / b.Peepin' TOM *#25. a.SY Clops / b.One-Eyed JACK *#26. a.Toothie RUTHIE / b.Dental FLOSSIE *#27. a.Trap DORA / b.Rear View MYRA *#28. a.Up CHUCK / b.Heavin' STEVEN *#29. a.Varicose WAYNE / b.ELAINE Vein *#30. a.Windy WINSTON / b.JOHNNY One-Note Foil Stickers *#01. a.ADAM Bomb / b.Blasted BILLY *#02. a.Bony JOANIE / b.Thin LYNNE *#03. a.Bony TONY / b.Unzipped ZACK *#04. a.Brainy JANEY / b.JENNY Genius *#05. a.Corroded CARL / b.Crater CHRIS *#06. a.Dead TED / b.JAY Decay *#07. a.Double HEATHER / b.Schizo FRAN *#08. a.Drippy DAN / b.Leaky LOU *#09. a.Explorin' NORMAN / b.Drillin' DYLAN *#10. a.Ghastly ASHLEY / b.Acne AMY *#11. a.Gore MAY / b.CONNIE Sewer *#12. a.JENNY Jelly / b.SARAH Slime *#13. a.Leaky LINDSAY / b.Messy TESSIE *#14. a.Many LENNY / b.Lotta CARLOTTA *#15. a.MICHAEL Mutant / b.ZEKE Freak *#16. a.PATTY Putty / b.Muggin' MEGAN *#17. a.Potty SCOTTY / b.JASON Basin *#18. a.RICHIE Retch / b.LUKE Puke *#19. a.Slimy HYMIE / b.Crawlin' ROLLIN *#20. a.SY Clops / b.One-Eyed JACK *#21. a.Toothie RUTHIE / b.Dental FLOSSIE *#22. a.Trap DORA / b.Rear View MYRA *#23. a.Up CHUCK / b.Heavin' STEVEN *#24. a.Varicose WAYNE / b.ELAINE Vein *#25. a.Windy WINSTON / b.JOHNNY One-Note Category:Series Category:All New Series 1 Category:ANS1 Category:All-New Series